1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display device including the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device including color fluorescent members for displaying various colors and a display device having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a first substrate, a second substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer has an anisotropically dielectric characteristic. The liquid crystal layer is positioned between the first substrate and the second substrate.
In order to operate the liquid crystal display device, an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer. The light transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer may vary in accordance with the strength of the electric field. The strength of the electric field is closely controlled for enabling the liquid crystal display device to display a desired image.
In detail, the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer may rearrange the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer. Thus, the transmissivity of the liquid crystal layer varies depending on the applied electric field.
A backlight assembly supplies white light to the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal layer modulates the brightness of the white light and provides a color filter for the white light. Because the white light passes through the color filter, the image displayed by the liquid crystal display device has various colors.
Thus, to display color images, it is currently necessary for the liquid crystal display device to have the color filter. However, this color filter requirement can be a problem in that the cost of manufacturing the color filter is relatively high.